Question: What is the least common multiple of 60 and 42? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(60, 42) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 60 and 42. We know that 60 x 42 (or 2520) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 60 until we find a number divisible by 42. 60, 120, 180, 240, 300, 360, 420, So, 420 is the least common multiple of 60 and 42.